Infected Love
by SlothLover0102
Summary: A virus has infected most of the human race, leaving only a few to survive. These people hide from the infected and do their best to prosper in the perilous world they now live in. Can love be found in these dark pits of living hell or will all hope and light be conquered by the darkness of this virus? (Zombie Apocalypse Au)


Hey guys! I wrote this a while ago and only recently found it. I figured I would post it and I'll decide whether to continue it depending on if you guys like it or not. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The splotched gray sky covered the city like a blanket, while the wind thundered throughout the trees, creating a soft whispered melody. The tune traveled throughout the desolate streets and moss covered buildings, passing over the weeds that had once protruded from the cracks in the pavement. The debris of cars littered driveways and sidewalks while houses were nothing but wreckage and fading memories. Few bodies could be noticed ambling through the ghost town, but not a living person was in sight. Along a street was a certain rundown shack where two men were struggling for their lives. Their arms and legs strapped to two chairs, which were bound by the backs.

"As soon as we get out of here, I'm going kill you," the first man whispered as he continuously wiggled his limbs. He was a tall man, about 6'5 with tan skin. He had a muscular figure with shaggy brown hair that matched his stern chocolate eyes. He was wearing a long sleeved grey button up, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and long black pants. His dark brown hiking boots with leather uppers were worn and scuffed up, but still held many years of use. And at the moment, he was trying to swing his feet back and forth to loosen the ropes that bound them, but to no avail.

"Hey! It is not my fault the Nightmares jumped us." The other one spoke up. This man's features contrasted almost all of those of his partner, except maybe for height. He was tall as well, about 6'3 but with a skinnier figure. His muscles spoke for themselves and were highlighted by a light-washed denim vest and a white tank top that clung tight to his body, emphasizing his abs that shown through the fabric. He wore black, nylon pants that complemented his short black boots. His pale skin could make him stand out in any crowd, along with his messy, silver hair and striking blue eyes.

"Yeah, well you decided to make us move to the other side of the city to look for food! We would have been just fine if we stayed where we were!" The first one scolded him, his voice louder than the last time.

"But there was no food where we were!" The other objected, voice increasing in volume as well.

"We would have found some if we kept looking and stayed closer to camp!"  
"That's bullshit Bunny and you know that. We had to look somewhere else!"  
"Well, thanks to your ingenious plan, we are stuck here like sitting ducks!" And that was the last thing either got to shout before they heard an ear-splitting screech and a shuffling of feet. They both froze, not daring to mutter another sound, but their now muted mouths were too late. The steps became louder and the screeches were closer. Suddenly there was a bang on the door, and another one, and another one. The screeches became more and more agitated and the door started to splinter, the cracks originating in the center of the closed wooden door.

"How many do you think there are?" The second asked in a hushed voice. Scrambling to find a way to escape while the rope that bound them rubbed hard against their now bleeding wrists.

"I think there is just one," The first, Bunny, replied using the same quieted tone.

"Do you think we can take it?" The other asked hopefully as the door slowly cracked and splintered even more, a small hole appearing in the middle.

"We are fucking tied to a chair, Frost! How do you plan on killing it?" Bunny snapped irritated.

"I don't know!" Frost answered while the small hole got larger and larger until they could see the mutilated flesh behind the door. In emerged a figure that could only have come straight from a nightmare. It was the remnants of a man who was in his forties. There was large bite on his wrist and flesh that hung off from various parts of his body. His eyes were a sinister grey while he was coated from head to toe in blood, no doubt from his other victims. And all of these things confirmed one fact for them: they were about to die. The creature produced another sickening screech that set it off in its rage as it stormed towards the pair. Sucking in another breath they closed their eyes to wait for the pain of the transformation. But it never came and instead, a whoosh and a crack replaced it and they felt a thick, liquid substance splatter against their skin. They both opened their eyes to see the infected on the floor, motionless while its jet-black blood sprayed out onto the floor and walls and some drops of the jet-black liquid had landed on the skin of the men. In the place of the undead, a woman stood with an axe in hand, that was stained with the same liquid that covered the room. But she was no ordinary woman, she was a _beautiful_ woman. And these days, those were damn hard to find. She had daring, ice blue eyes that nicely complemented her heart shaped face and pale skin. Her lips were a crimson color that resembled a bright red rose while her platinum blonde hair was pushed back in a messy braid that lay across her shoulder and fell down to her breast. She was wearing a black leather jacket over a loose, navy blue tank top that tied at the bottom, exposing an inch of her toned stomach. The jacket barely covered a pistol that was strapped to her hip and the outfit was finished with tight blue jeans that showed off her long legs, and black combat boots. These were clearly worn in and covered in a layer of light dust but in her right boot, the hilt of a hunting knife could be seen. And Jack swore that he had been bitten, killed, and gone to heaven, because standing in front of him was angel. A badass, zombie slaying angel.


End file.
